Prelude to a Wedding
by swong74
Summary: What might have happened between Mary and Matthew between DA-S2 and DA-S3.


Prelude to a Wedding

Author's note : I started writing this after watching DA-S2 to while away my time until DA-S3. But having seen clips of DA-S3 on Youtube motivated me to post it finally … seeing that it fits in canonical DA story, I thought I'd share. Although I don't think it does, it may contain spoilers to DA-S3.

Usual disclaimer : I don't own any of the DA characters or its canonical story; just this fan fiction based on them.

..

Mary's heart was full of joy as Matthew spun her around as snow fell around them at the steps of Downton. What seemed like a bittersweet farewell to him only moments ago was now a moment she knew she would never forget for the rest of her life. She looked deep into his blue eyes when he finally set her down and knew no words were necessary to express how much she loved him.

"Do you think Robert and Cora are still awake?" he finally asked. He knew they of all people would be pleased with the news.

"No," she said softly, running her fingers in his hair. "We can tell them in the morning before breakfast."

Although she wanted everyone at Downton to know, she felt it would be best if it stayed their little secret at least for a little while.

"All right," he conceded. He, too, felt it wouldn't hurt to wait until the morning.

"You won't tell Isobel tonight, will you?"

"Why not?"

"Granny will never forgive us if she doesn't hear the news the same time your mother does," she reminded him of their friendly rivalry.

"I suppose they can all hear about it together." He gave Mary his sweetest smile before leaning in for another kiss.

"I'll have Carson have the car brought around," she said, knowing that it was getting late.

"I can walk," he replied.

"Matthew, it's snowing heavily now," she pointed out as they walked back into the house. "I wouldn't want you to turn into a snowman."

"What would you do if I do turn into one?" he wondered out loud with a grin.

Mary gave him her signature 'don't argue with me' look before pulling on the bell pull to ring Carson.

In typical Carson-fashion, he appeared quickly.

"Yes milady," he greeted her, ready to do her bidding.

"Carson, can you please have the car brought around to take Matthew home?"

"It's ready," he announced. "I took the liberty of making him wait to take Mr. Crawley home."

Mary smiled and nodded her appreciation for Carson's proactive gesture.

"Thank you, Carson," Matthew voiced both his and her gratitude. "You saved me from turning into a snowman."

Carson raised his eyebrow quizzically and watched him start to head out the door. When he saw Matthew turn back to whisper to Mary, he turned his gaze away to give them a private moment.

"Sweet dreams, my darling," Matthew whispered to her before giving Carson a quick nod and walked towards the waiting car.

..

"Shall I send Anna up?" Carson inquired, anticipating her need once she made a move towards the stairs.

"Yes, please," she replied, realizing suddenly that she may have revealed more by lingering to watch Matthew leave. She knew that he would be very discreet but also wanted to be true to her agreement with Matthew. She bounded up the stairs taking care to avoid further eye-contact with Carson. She was almost out of eyesight when she heard Carson's booming voice.

"Good night Lady Mary."

"It is a good night," she replied, turning to flash Carson a sweet smile before hurrying away.

Carson had watched Mary go up and down those stairs since she was a little girl and knew that was a happy gait. He hoped that his prayers have been answered for he wanted her to be happy, he knew she deserved nothing less.

..

"Hello Anna," Mary greeted her when she entered her bedroom. "Have you spoken with papa?"

"Yes, milady," Anna replied.

"And?" Mary prompted her. She quite knew that her father would let Anna stay if she wanted to but just in case she needed help to convince him, she certainly would.

"His lordship has agreed to let me stay," she said, quite relieved that she could keep her job. "I'm sorry I'm not going with you to America." She helped Mary get into her night clothes and put away her evening dress.

"I may have to postpone my trip," Mary said, deciding she could share that much with Anna.

Anna wondered why but chose not to pry; she knew Mary will let her know when she was ready to share.

"Thank you again for your help exposing Aunt Rosamund's maid," Mary said with gratitude.

"You're welcome milady."

"I suppose everyone downstairs are asleep by now. I'm sorry for keeping you up so late."

"It's alright milady. Daisy and I were just trying the Ouija board."

"Careful Anna," she jokingly warned. "Who knows what message you might get."

"Actually we couldn't make sense of it," Anna revealed. "It said 'may they be happy, with my love'."

Mary turned to Anna and she was thankful the other woman was busy tidying up to notice.

"Will that be all milady?" Anna inquired, getting ready to leave.

Mary hesitated before responding. The impact of what Anna had just revealed finally subsiding and her gratitude increasing.

"Can you please wake me up early tomorrow? And please ask Mr. Carson to have the car brought around."

Anna acknowledged her request before exiting the room.

Mary's smile deepened as she thought about what Anna had said. She knew what she had to do in the morning. She would give thanks for Lavinia's kindness personally. But for now, she went to bed the happiest woman alive.

..

"They're in the sitting room," Carson declared when Matthew and Isobel arrived. He let them pass him before turning to see the Dowager Countess just arriving. He was about to greet her when he heard Matthew ask a question from behind him.

"Has Mary come down yet Mr. Carson?" Matthew gave him an innocent smile when he turned around.

"Lady Mary went out to fetch the Dowager Countess earlier today," Carson informed him.

"Oh such a pleasant morning Matthew," Violet uttered the sweet greeting as she passed him and Carson on her way to the sitting room.

Matthew nodded in agreement before looking back towards Mary who had just joined them. He raised a brow to indicate an unspoken question to her about Violet's obvious cheeriness.

"You haven't told her," Matthew began to ask when they hung back to be out of earshot of Violet and Carson.

"Of course not," Mary assured him. "Granny is just excited to see who she can rattle today after last night's ball."

Matthew smiled with a sense of relief. He felt foolish as well for even thinking that Mary would pre-empt their joint announcement.

"And you, did you tell Isobel yet?" Mary wondered if he had succumbed to Isobel's inquisitive nature.

"No, thankfully she was asleep when I arrived home last night." He leaned in to give her a kiss but she prevented him from doing so with a hand to his chest. He understood why when he heard the familiar jangle of keys that signaled Mrs. Hughes arrival.

"Hello Mrs. Hughes," Mary greeted her.

"Hello Lady Mary, Mr. Crawley," she greeted back in turn amicably. "I was on my way to tell Mr. Carson that breakfast is ready."

"Matthew and I can tell him for you," Mary offered as she started to head off to where the family was assembled.

"Thank you," Matthew added as he followed suit.

Mrs. Hughes watched as the pair disappeared from the hallway. She silently wished that they would figure it out since it was quite obvious that they were made for each other. She shook her head sadly seeing that neither was willing to admit as much. She eventually remembered it was time to get breakfast service going for the family.

..

"Ah, there you two are," Robert said when Mary and Matthew arrived. "We wondered what happened to you two."

"Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes said breakfast service is about to start," Matthew relayed the message before joining Mary in the room. He saw Mr. Carson knit his brows in disapproval because he violated house protocol but he didn't mind. He has quite gotten used to it and knew that Mr. Carson has become fond of him nevertheless.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting but Matthew and I have something to tell you," Mary began when she saw Matthew stand beside her.

"Oh," Cora prompted. "What is it Mary?"

Mary slightly turned her head towards Matthew indicating that she wanted him to make the announcement. He happily obliged.

"I've asked Mary if she would become my wife," he said then paused. He scanned his captivated audience before continuing. "And she has accepted."

"Well done, my boy," Robert said, shaking Matthew's hand and clasping his arm.

"Oh my dear, that's wonderful news," Cora said, giving Mary a warm hug. "I'm so glad for you."

"Did you know about this?" Violet asked Isobel, clearly not wanting to be outdone.

"We waited to tell you both," Mary assured them so neither would feel left out.

"Together," Matthew added before giving Isobel a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So glad you finally worked it out," Isobel said happily and smiled at the couple.

"There was never a doubt," Violet chimed in. "Isn't it obvious?" She added when the trio looked at her quizzically. "You're miserable when you're apart and only happy when you're together." That was putting it bluntly.

Both Mary and Matthew silently admitted that she was right. Matthew stole a quick look at Mary and knew that she felt the same way he did.

"We should send out an announcement," Robert declared, unable to contain his joy. "When would you like to get married?"

"Robert, slow down," Cora cautioned. "A wedding takes time to prepare."

"Perhaps early spring," Matthew suggested, taking a hold of Mary's hand and felt her squeeze back to signal her consent.

"Shouldn't we celebrate the engagement first before we get too far ahead of ourselves over wedding plans?" Violet reminded them.

"Of course, mama," Robert agreed and led the family to breakfast.

..

Matthew found Mary in the study writing letters.

"I think the entire village knows by now," he joked when she looked up from her letter writing.

Mary smiled at the thought. It wasn't often that an earl's daughter got married and seeing that her father insisted on calling the archbishop to officiate, it only meant that it was going to be a spectacle.

"I suppose we can't convince Robert to make this a private event?" he inquired although he already knew the answer.

"Papa would never forgive us," she reminded him. "He wants the archbishop no less and all our relations in attendance."

"All I want is to make you my wife," he sighed quietly.

"If you're suggesting that we elope, you know papa may just disinherit you," she warned.

Matthew chuckled despite the gravity of what she just said.

"I shall bear it then," he said showing fortitude against the onslaught of public interest in their private lives. "You deserve a proper wedding, I just hope I'm strong enough."

"I know no one stronger or braver," she said, reaching for his hand. "I'll be right beside you, you can count on that."

"What are you writing?" he asked, changing the subject.

"A letter to my grandmama telling her that I won't be going to America after all."

"I hope she won't be cross with me for snatching you away like that."

"You can mend that fence when she comes to the wedding," she informed him, amused by the worried look that formed on his face. "I've invited her to the wedding."

"Is she anything like cousin Violet?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

"She's less fastidious and I'm sure she'll grow fond of you," she assured him. "You'll grow on her just as you have with all of us."

"That took years," he continued with a more worried look. "And wouldn't she hate me because it's Cora's money I'm inheriting?"

"She'll see how happy you make me and all that will be forgotten." She stood up and gave him a quick kiss of reassurance on the cheek.

"All I ever want is for you to be happy," he declared.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," she told him, running her fingers through his hair.

Mesmerized by her fingers on the side of his head, he leaned in to kiss her. It felt very natural between them now and he would've continued if not for the sound of the door opening.

"Mary are you ready to post your letters?" Cora asked as she entered the room.

Mary spun around to face her mother, thankful that she wasn't looking to find them kissing.

"Matthew, what are you doing here?" Cora asked in surprise when she finally looked up from the letters in her hands. "I thought you've gone off to your office."

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Mary before I left," he explained. "Well, goodbye then." He gave Mary a quick nod before heading out.

"Have you written to Sybil?" Cora asked after Matthew had left.

"I was about to start," Mary said. "I'm inviting her and Tom to the wedding. I hope papa won't mind."

"Oh that would be wonderful and I'm sure we can bring your papa around; send them my love."

..

"Lady Mary," Carson called out when she dropped her letters.

"Lord Grantham wishes to speak with you."

Mary nodded her acknowledgement before setting off to find her father.

"You wanted to see me papa?"

"Ah yes, Mary," Robert confirmed. "Now that you and Matthew are getting married, I wondered if you might convince him to stop working as a solicitor."

"Papa, we may be getting married but you can't expect me to change him completely. He will want his way on this matter."

Robert pondered on it a moment and realized she was right. Matthew has shown acceptance of his future role at Downton but also shown his steadfastness regarding his employment. It's one of the things he admired about the boy.

"In time, papa, I'm sure he'll rise to the occasion. He loves Downton and will take care of it just as you have," she said, reading his thoughts.

"I'm so glad you two are finally getting married. I had hoped for it for so long."

"I know you and mama have," she said. She walked into her father's warm embrace when he offered it.

Robert kissed the top of Mary's head. He could clearly see the happiness in his eldest daughter's face, the joy he expected of a woman about to wed.

..

"Mr. Crawley, Lady Mary is here to see you," Mr. Stevens announced.

"Send her in," he acknowledged from behind his desk. He quickly stood up to welcome his fiancée.

Mary entered the room with a smile that filled the room and warmed his heart.

"My darling," he greeted her. "Is something the matter?" Suddenly he realized there must be something urgent that brought her to the office because in the years they have known each other, she had never come to his office.

"Nothing's the matter," she said, assuaging his obvious distress over her visit. She slowly realized why he might have come to that conclusion. "I just thought we can have some tea." She had to admit that her father's mention of his employment piqued her curiosity to see him in his office.

"Oh, of course." He didn't mind any excuse to be with her. In fact, he was already trying to devise an excuse to see her that evening in the main house.

"So this is where you work," she said, taking a look around his office.

"I'm afraid it's not much," he replied. "It's mostly paperwork and counseling."

"You must be very good at it judging from the people lined up outside. I hope they won't mind my taking you away from work for tea."

"I'm sure they'll understand," he said, opening the door to lead her out and grabbing his coat.

..

"I'll have to go to London tomorrow," Mary informed Matthew as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Why?" he asked. "You're not trying to run away from me now are you?" He knew he had nothing to worry about but had to joke about it.

"Of course not!" She looked up and realized he was teasing her based on the grin on his face.

"So why London?" he asked, curious as to why.

"To look for a wedding dress of course," she stated matter-of-factly. "If we are to wed in early spring, I need to have it done as soon as possible."

"I can't wait to see you in it." He knew he would still think her beautiful if she wore rags but knew the gown was necessary for the extravaganza.

"Papa has sent in the announcement for the papers," she informed him somberly.

"Are you worried?" he asked, knowing the implications should Carlisle decide to take his revenge.

"A little," she admitted, setting down her tea cup.

"It won't change anything between us," he assured her, reaching out to hold her hand. "As a matter of fact, I think I have a plan to dull his exposé."

"And how pray?"

"That it's an act of a spurned suitor," he explained. "And it will all be forgotten when we are married if not sooner."

Mary sighed in relief. She smiled as she realized that he was her Perseus all along, she just failed to recognize it when they first met.

"What do you think?" he asked, cutting through her thoughts.

"About what?"

"About my asking a fellow solicitor to be my best man," he repeated. "I think Robert would want one of your relations but I don't know them well enough."

"I'm sure papa will respect your choice."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint him. He's been like a father to me."

"What was your father like?" she asked surprising herself. She was suddenly curious about the man who raised him, the man she loved. In all the years they've known each other, they have never talked about his father.

"He was a gentle man," Matthew began with obvious love and respect. "He taught me everything I knew."

"Why didn't you become a doctor like him?"

"I learned early on that I wasn't meant to be a doctor," he explained with a boyish smile. "My father taught me to be my own man and care for the down-trodden so I became a solicitor."

"I wonder what he would have thought of 'one of the Crawley sisters being pushed on you'," she said teasingly.

Matthew caught on and knew he deserved the ribbing. But he was more amused that she remembered their first meeting.

"Why were you at the Crawley House anyway?" he asked when he found his voice.

"Mama wanted to invite you to dinner," she said plainly.

"She could have sent one of the servants for that," he needled her for her true reason.

"Very well, if you must know … I offered to go and invite you because I was curious to see what you looked like. I was quite hoping you looked like a frog."

"Instead I acted like one," he noted with regret.

"It wasn't our finest hour," she agreed, noting things she, too, regretted doing. "I wonder if your father would ever approve of an arranged marriage."

"Well ours isn't one," he reminded her. "It may have started as such but we've come a long way since. And if my father was still with us, he would see how happy you make me. I'm sure he'd overlook that little detail and be happy for me."

..

"Have you seen papa?" Mary asked Edith when she didn't find him in his usual spot at that time.

"He took Isis for a walk," Edith replied, still staring at the card in front of her.

"What's the matter?"

"Papa said I could invite someone to the wedding but I can't think of anyone he hasn't already invited."

Mary picked up the list and studied it for a moment.

"What about Sir Anthony," Mary suggested, setting the list down. "I don't see him on the list yet."

"Do you think papa won't mind?" Edith asked, perking up at the recommendation.

"I'm sure papa would thank you for it since he seems to have forgotten," she replied, in rare sisterly form. "And he is your friend."

"Thank you Mary, truly."

Perhaps due to her impending nuptial, she felt altruistic towards Edith. All their past rivalries set aside, she truly wished her sister happiness even if it was with Sir Anthony.

..

Mary was on her way to the train station when her car passed Matthew on his bicycle heading the other way. She asked the chauffeur to stop and he scrambled over to open the door for her.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss you," Matthew said, pushing his bicycle alongside him back towards the car he just passed.

"What are you doing here Matthew?"

"I wanted to give you a proper send off," he told her, checking to see if the chauffeur was looking before leaning in to kiss her. "There, that will have to do until you return."

"I'm only gone for a few days," she said, touching his cheek. "You won't even miss me."

"I miss you already," he contradicted her, leaning closer again.

She didn't dare admit it out loud but felt the same way. She had hoped to slip away to avoid a tearful goodbye but now that wasn't possible. Hard as she tried she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Matthew, you're going to make me cry," she said, fighting to hold back tears.

"It has always been hard to say goodbye to you," he mused, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. "But this is the first time since our engagement and I've gotten quite accustomed to seeing you every day."

"What if I call you from Aunt Rosamund's?"

"Every night?"

Mary nodded her response.

"Then hearing your voice will have to do until I see you again. Best of luck," he finally said and kissed her cheek before opening the car door for her to get back in and on her way.

"Luck?" she wondered as she passed by him into the car.

"In finding the most beautiful wedding dress there is," he explained with a twinkle in his eyes. He was quickly rewarded with her signature smile which made his heart skip a beat without fail.

..

"Has Mary rang yet?" Matthew asked Isobel when he arrived home in the evening.

"Not yet," Isobel informed him. "Matthew, she will be tired from her trip."

"Of course she would be," he said, realizing that Mary may be worn out. Just as he was about to sit next to his mother, the phone rang. He felt anticipation rise as he raised the handset. His smile grew as he heard the familiar voice on the other end.

"Is it Mary?" Isobel asked.

"Hello Mary," he said, confirming it was her. "How was your trip? You're not too worn out I hope."

"No, I'm not," she responded over the phone. "I would've called sooner but Aunt Rosamund couldn't wait to hear all about the engagement and our wedding plans."

"Send her my love," Isobel whispered before heading out the door to give Matthew some privacy.

"Mother sends her love. How's cousin Rosamund?"

"She's quite excited about taking me to the fashion houses to find my wedding dress and then some."

"And then some?" he asked, not understanding what she meant.

"A few frocks for the honeymoon, darling. You don't expect me to be naked the whole time do you?"

Matthew was silent, allowing his imagination free rein to paint an image of what she suggested.

"Matthew! Don't you dare!" There was alarm in her voice which amused Matthew.

"Your words my darling," he reminded her with a soft laugh. He wished he could see her blush.

"I don't think papa can handle that kind of scandal," she finally said, slightly recovered.

"All right, for Robert's sake then," he acquiesced, still smiling. "By the way, mother and I are invited to dinner until you return. Cora insists it will help me miss you less. I doubt it though. Maybe if we quarreled over something it wouldn't be so hard."

"You want us to quarrel?" she asked in disbelief. She was surprised he would even suggest it especially now that things were good between them.

"If we were quarreling, I'd be preoccupied thinking of ways to win you back,"

Although she liked the idea of him devising ways to win her favor, she didn't relish not speaking with him while she was in London away from him. His voice over the phone was the next best thing to seeing him.

"Mary, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Be brave darling. It's difficult for me as well being away from you. Just know that I'm thinking of you as I search for my wedding dress."

"I'll be thinking of you as well as I look forward to your call tomorrow. Will you be calling at Downton?"

"I'll call you before you retire for the night," she said, wanting privacy on their call more than anything else.

"I look forward to it. Sleep well my dearest Mary."

"Good night dear Matthew."

..

Mary returned a day early and decided she'd go out for a ride before dinner. She debated whether to go directly to see Matthew but knowing that he was expected for dinner, she decided she'd surprise him then. A horseback ride was just what she needed to shed the stress of the past few days in London.

"Mary?" She didn't need to turn to know who it was; it was a familiar voice she's come to love.

"Hello Matthew," she greeted sweetly. "What are you doing here? Did papa send for you?"

"You're home early," he stated the obvious, ignoring her questions.

"Yes, I am. After I found my dresses, there was no other reason for me to stay in London."

"It wasn't too hard I hope."

"It was an endless parade of dresses but when I saw it I knew that I've found it."

"I'm so glad you're home," he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Are you going for a ride?"

"I thought I'd take a jaunt before dinner. Would you like to come with me?"

"I'm not dressed for riding I'm afraid," he said, gesturing to show his lack of riding breeches.

"Since when has that stopped you?"

Matthew wasn't as good a rider as she was but he couldn't pass up an opportunity to be with her. They rode around the estate just enjoying each other's company. They both agreed that being apart now that they were a couple was harder than before.

"I think we should head back," he suggested. "It'll give you time to get ready for dinner."

"I'll race you back," she challenged him with playful ease.

"What do I get if I win?" he asked, hoping that the prize was worth the effort.

"You can kiss me for as long as you like," she offered, seeing that he was pleased with her offer.

"And if I lose?"

"You have to come with me to tea with granny tomorrow." She liked having tea with her grandmother but wanted to see how it was with Matthew.

Matthew agreed to her terms and they were off in full gallop home. Mary was quite impressed that he was keeping pace with her which drove her competitive side to go faster on her steed. At a bend towards home, she urged her mount to jump a hedge but Matthew wasn't prepared to follow her and his horse reared on its hind legs and threw him off. When Mary looked back, she saw the rider less mare race past her heading for the stables. She quickly turned her horse back towards the hedge.

"Matthew!" she yelled, dismounting from her horse quickly. Her heart pounded in her ears as he lay motionless on the ground.

Matthew groaned as he started to move.

"Matthew, please open your eyes," she pleaded, kneeling beside him and taking one of his hand in hers.

"I seem to have lost a horse," he said, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings.

"I shouldn't have jumped the hedge," she said with remorse.

"I should have been a better rider," he said, trying to ease her worry. He was touched by her concern but not wanting her to be unduly alarmed.

"Can you stand?" she asked, trying to help him to his feet.

"I'm fine Mary, you need not worry." Once he was on his feet, he hung on to Mary's shoulder to steady himself. "I suppose we'll have to look for her." He scanned the surrounding area looking for his horse.

"Don't worry, she's found her way to the stables by now. Are you sure you're all right?" She dusted his shoulders and looked him over.

"Everything still seems to be in order," he joked and patted down his torso to confirm. "If anything is bruised, it would be my ego."

"Not a word of this to anyone then," she assured him, managing to crack a smile finally.

"Well, what time is tea?" he inquired, acknowledging that he lost the race.

"Up until the bend we were even so I'd say it was a tie," she offered.

"Does that mean I get my prize as well?" He turned towards Mary hoping that's what she meant.

"If you like," she said, not backing away when he approached her.

After what seemed to be a kiss that lasted an eternity and left her breathless, Matthew drew slightly away to look into her eyes.

"I'd like nothing more than to kiss you all day," he started. "But I think we'll be missed at dinner."

Mary's sigh was echoed by Matthew's own. She ran her fingers gently down his cheek before stepping away and heading for her horse.

"Would you like a ride home?" she asked, extending her arm once she was atop her horse.

"I'll walk," he said before giving her steed's rump a slap to get her on her way home.

..

"Mary, Anna said your horse returned without you," Robert said when she stepped into the foyer. "I was just about to organize a search party to look for you. Are you all right?"

"Yes I am. I wasn't riding her papa," she informed him. She was glad she got home before her father found her with Matthew. Although she knew he was thrilled that they were finally getting married, she wasn't sure he'd like to see a public show of their affection; he himself rarely did.

"Then who was riding her?" he asked.

"Matthew was," she admitted, unable to lie. "We stopped for a while and she bolted home I'm afraid." It was a white lie but she did promise to keep the real reason a secret for Matthew.

"I was afraid something terrible has happened." His concern was evident for either Mary or Matthew.

"You need not worry papa," she told him to ease his worry. "Besides, Matthew was with me and he's just as protective of me as you are."

"Soon he will be your main protector," he declared with fatherly sadness.

"Be that as it may, we both still need you papa," she assured him. "To guide and watch over us. You won't get rid of us that quickly." She gave her father a hug to reassure him before heading off to her room to get ready for dinner.

Robert watched as his eldest daughter climbed up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. He had prepared himself for this day and yet now that it was at hand, he couldn't help but feel some sense of loss. He comforted himself with the thought that he was gaining a son-in-law in Matthew whom he was fond of.

..

Anna hurried into Mary's room ready to help her change for dinner.

"Thank you Anna," Mary said with gratitude. "Papa said you informed him when my mare returned without me."

"I was worried, milady," Anna admitted. "I know you're a capable rider and they failed to mention that Mr. Crawley was with you."

Mary looked up at Anna through her mirror and saw the teasing look in her eyes.

"How's Bates?" Mary inquired to change the subject.

"He's adjusting and I hope to cheer him up when I visit him tomorrow."

"Let me know if you need anything," she offered. "They can't keep him in prison for long because he's innocent. We'll prove that eventually."

"I won't rest until we do and I certainly will let you know if I need help," Anna replied. She knew it could be a long arduous task to free John but with Mary's encouragement, she knew it was just a matter of time.

They heard a knock on the door and Anna went to answer it.

"Mary, my dear," Cora greeted as she came into her room. "How was London? I hope it wasn't too tiring."

"It couldn't be if she's able to take a ride before dinner," Edith said, following Cora into Mary's room.

Mary chose not to respond to Edith lest the conversation led to her rider less mare.

"So," Cora prompted. "What does your wedding dress look like? Describe it in full detail."

"You'll have to wait mama," Mary answered. "Just like everyone else."

"It's not fair that Rosamund's seen it already," Cora said with slight envy.

"Actually she doesn't know which one I chose. She may have seen it but don't know which one I chose. She actually thinks that I've chosen the one she liked and I let her believe it was."

"Why all the secrecy?" Edit asked with a hint of irritation. "It's just a dress."

"Edith, it's not just a dress," Cora began to inform her.

"Your time will come and you'll understand," Mary added, not letting Edith get the better of her.

The clock in the room chimed the hour indicating that it was almost dinner time.

"Well, let's not keep dinner then," Cora announced when it was clear Mary wasn't going to divulge any detail about her chosen dress. She was just glad that Mary found one she liked quickly because she knew how picky her eldest daughter could be.

Cora, Edith and Mary came down the stairs and were met by Isobel and Matthew who have both just arrived for dinner.

Cora and Isobel exchanged motherly concerns about the upcoming wedding as they headed to the sitting room. Edith followed right behind them. Matthew and Mary lingered behind to have a private conversation of their own.

"I hope the runaway horse hasn't caused a stir," he began.

"Actually, papa was ready to send out a search party," she told him. "I came just in time for him to call it off."

"Then I suppose I ended it at the right time," he said with relief. "Perhaps we can continue where we left off tomorrow after tea with cousin Violet?" He was hoping she would be amenable to that.

"And why should we?" Although she didn't really mind, she wanted Matthew to earn her agreement.

"Because it could be fun and it would tide me over until we are married."

She almost blushed and knew she couldn't argue with that. She had to admit if only to herself that she quite enjoyed their afternoon together.

"Matthew! Mary!," their respective mothers called them when they noticed the pair lagged too far behind.

Matthew and Mary shared a knowing smile before catching up.

..

"I received a telegram from my grandmama in America," Mary said on their way to Violet's for afternoon tea.

"Is she coming to the wedding? Will we have to delay until she arrives?" His questions came pouring out.

"Yes, she is coming and no, we don't have to postpone the wedding," she answered in turn. "She will be booking her passage as soon as possible and be here before then."

"I'm sorry if I sounded harsh," he apologized. "I just don't think I can wait any longer."

"Neither can I," she echoed his sentiments.

"So, any advice on how to get through tea with cousin Violet?"

"You'll be fine," she told him, squeezing his arm for moral support.

They were greeted by Violet's butler at the door and were led to where she was waiting for them.

"There you are," Violet greeted warmly.

"Hello granny," Mary greeted and kissed her.

"Hello cousin Violet," Matthew greeted with a shy nod.

"Have a seat, I won't bite," Violet said when Matthew didn't make a move to take a seat long after Mary had seated herself.

Matthew chose to sit next to Violet opposite Mary. Mary gave him a nod of approval.

"So, when will I be expecting my great grandchild?" Violet inquired after taking a sip from her tea cup.

Mary was stunned while Matthew almost choked on his sip of tea. Leave it to Violet to get to the point.

"I just want to be prepared," Violet said, seeing how uncomfortable her question had been for them. "In my age, I'd appreciate a warning in advance."

"You'll be the first to know," Matthew answered for the both of them.

"Mary, can you please get me a shawl from my room? It's suddenly chilly in here."

Mary knew it was a ploy to get her out of the room. She gave Matthew a quick encouraging look before leaving.

"May I ask where you are taking Mary for your honeymoon?" Violet asked when she felt that Mary was out of earshot.

"Truth of the matter is, I haven't really thought about where we'd be going," Matthew admitted.

"Matthew, you weren't just planning to whisk her away to London are you? That would be gauche."

"No, of course not," he assured her.

"Mary deserves only the best," she reminded him. "You must know that by now."

"I know and I shan't fail," he began to say before Mary entered the room.

"Shan't fail on what?" Mary asked as she handed Violet her shawl.

"I've asked Matthew to help me find a special gift for you," Violet responded when Matthew hesitated.

Mary seemed to be satisfied with that and the rest of the afternoon went by quickly and pleasantly.

"It wasn't so bad was it?" Mary asked when they were outside Violet's door ready to leave.

"No, it was quite enjoyable," Matthew agreed.

"Well, so now that we're done with granny, maybe we can think of something to do until dinner," she hinted.

"I think I'll walk home," Matthew said absent-mindedly. "I'll see you at dinner." He leaned in to give Mary a quick kiss on the cheek then headed off.

Mary watched in confusion and disappointment. She had hoped he would spend the afternoon with her.

..

Mary waited impatiently in the sitting room for Matthew to arrive for dinner. She wanted to make sure that he was all right after their tea with her granny. She was relieved to see him walk in after Isobel and head towards her.

"I hope granny hasn't scared you away," she began when he was standing next to her.

"No, she hasn't," he said with a smile. "In fact, she reminded me of how happy you have made me."

Mary was both relieved and pleased that he had survived tea with her granny. She gave him a sweet smile in return.

"Mary, may I have a word," Isobel asked when Matthew walked away to get them drinks.

"Of course Isobel," Mary said with a smile. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could have tea with me tomorrow afternoon."

"That would be lovely," she accepted. "Will Matthew be there?"

"I was hoping it would just be you and I," Isobel said.

"Of course."

"Is mother trying to rope you into one of her causes?" Matthew asked when he was back by Mary's side.

Isobel gave Matthew a stern motherly look before walking away.

"Is she?" he asked again.

"No, but even if she was, it would surely be a good cause."

..

Mary arrived promptly for tea with Isobel. She wasn't sure what to expect and wondered if Matthew was right about her trying to get her to join a cause. She had seen how passionate Isobel could be.

"Hello Mary," Isobel greeted warmly when she entered the sitting room.

"Hello Isobel," Mary greeted in kind.

"I suppose you're wondering why I invited you here," Isobel began as she poured Mary a cup of tea.

"Yes," Mary said, hoping not to sound too hesitant as she accepted the cup offered to her.

"Matthew mentioned that you have found your wedding dress."

"Yes," Mary confirmed, wondering where she was going with this.

"I'm sure you have everything you need, but I was hoping that you could use this," she said, handing her a wrapped package.

Mary opened it carefully and revealed a white veil. It was quite exquisite and she touched it softly.

"It was my wedding veil, when I married Matthew's father," Isobel revealed.

"This is lovely," Mary said, quite touched by her gesture. "Thank you."

..

Matthew was speaking with Cora near the staircase when Mary arrived home. She wondered what they were talking about. She handed Anna a package and her hat before walking towards them.

"I would appreciate it a lot if you could help me find out," Matthew said, not noticing Mary approaching him.

"I'll do what I can," Cora said and nodded towards Mary to make him aware of her approach. Since her daughter didn't need her help with the wedding dress, she was more than happy to help Matthew figure out where to take her for their honeymoon.

"What's the matter?" Mary inquired as she joined the two.

Matthew struggled to find something to say. He didn't want her to find out what he was up to.

"Matthew wanted my help to see if Mrs. Patmore can make him one of his favorite childhood dishes," Cora thought  
up an excuse. "Let me talk to her right now."

Mary and Matthew watched as Cora walked away.

"How was your day?" Matthew asked, to start a conversation.

"It was lovely," Mary replied. "I had afternoon tea with your mother."

"Has she scared you away with one of her causes?"

"It would take more than that to scare me away," she assured him. She smiled and shook her head in response.

"So full steam ahead," he mused.

"Yes, it would seem," she replied and started to head to dinner.

.. End ..


End file.
